


Tread Carefully This Castle of Glass

by LordSaladBar



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: A sort of prediction fic?, Adventure Time Distant Lands, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, I've listened to it a million times already, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Monster is such a good song tho, Obsidian, Teenage Marcy and Bonnie, We need more atdl content so i'm making it myself, XD, but actually more of a 'i think this could happen' fic, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar
Summary: Marceline doesn't really know how to put into words what she's been feeling, so she sings it instead. Her words bring back memories long since forgotten.OROne idea I had for something that could happen in Adventure Time Distant Lands "Obsidian" because I'm impatient and I need to make more content for myself.
Relationships: Bubbline - Relationship, Marceline and Glassboy, Marceline/Princess Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum and Glassboy, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Tread Carefully This Castle of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Some important notes:  
> \- This is my take on a possible scene where the song "Monster" sung by Olivia Olson fits in so possible spoilers, but I don't think I got anything right, and feel free to listen to the song while you read or before you read. Here's the link :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKu_MoXJ1gQ  
> \- There are a bunch of flashbacks that I hope aren't too all over the place, but just have a warning for that.  
> -It's been a while since I've watched all of Adventure Time so some information may not be correct with the series, but I tried my best to fact check!
> 
> I would like to give a huge thank you to my friend, Adashii, for being my beta! I have no idea how much longer this would have taken without you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :D

The sun was setting on the horizon as Bubblegum, Marceline, and Glassboy worked their way towards the glass kingdom. It had been a long day full of adventure, beast-slaying, and of course, neglecting feelings.

Despite Glassboy’s pushing, he couldn’t get the girls to talk to each other. They hadn’t spoken since they’d stopped the beast, who had been terrorizing the Glass Kingdom for months. He couldn’t give up, he had to give it one more try.

“I know we went over this a bunch of times, but you guys really need to talk. If you don’t, you guys will never be able to move forward. Think about it!”

He didn’t mean to raise his voice, but they had been basically ignoring each other’s existence the whole day. If they could only stop and talk to each other, they’d actually be able to get somewhere.

It was kind of crazy, Glassboy barely knew these people. He barely knew them at all, but here he was spending his whole day to help them. He was also saving his home, but that was the easiest part of their trip.

“I don’t know.” Glassboy looked over to Marceline at his side. He didn’t know much about either of them, but he could tell she was more closed off than Bubblegum. He never asked about it, but he could tell from her reactions that she didn’t have a pleasant past.

“He’s right Marcy, we should work this out.” He shifted his gaze over to the source of the response, Princess Bubblegum. She wore a concerned expression, but her eyes were trained on the ground. Her tone was scared and unsure, but her words didn’t match that.

Glassboy could tell from Bubblegum’s tone and the way she took pauses before she spoke that she is always careful to plan everything out before she does anything. She doesn’t want to elicit the wrong reaction or push the vampire girl into something she knows is uncomfortable for her. Usually, this way of thinking is nice, but when there’s something uncomfortable you need to talk about it’s a problem.

“It’s just...this kind of stuff is really hard to talk about.” Marceline’s hand moved to her arm. She clutched it tightly, hard enough to leave a mark under her nails.

“I know it’s hard but if you don’t let it out eventually it’ll build up and blow up like a massive volcano.” Marcy fell silent, not knowing how to respond.

Glassboy had always had an appreciation for things that go ‘boom’, which gave him an appreciation for volcanoes. So he knew all about explosives even when it came to explosive feelings and reactions. Those were the worst kinds of explosions.

The two girls had trauma and eternity to live with all of it. Marceline bottled it up because she was used to it and there was no use worrying about it when there was nothing she could do. Bonnie did the same because she didn’t have time to worry about her past, she had a kingdom to run. A kingdom that required her to be calm and collected all the time.

They could understand each other and help each other, but they're also too similar. They’re both neglecting their feelings which means they don’t have the energy to push the other to let out their feelings. If they’re not right on the edge of bursting, then they’d never actually get to talking about anything. This meant a lot of the pushing into their relationship was from Glassboy, a stranger they had just met this morning.

It was actually surprising to him that they trusted him enough to let him tag along and continue to intrude in their business. Although, it could be because the boy reminded them of one of their friends.

Princess Bubblegum is the next one to speak up. “Maybe you can sing it instead?” She pointed towards Marcy’s bass, her eyes meeting the vampire’s.

Marceline brings the guitar up, looking at it and taking in its scratches and rips in the painting. She had looked at her guitar hundreds of times, but this time she used it as an excuse to avoid Bonnie’s gaze. She contemplated her options, digging through her brain for anything. Then she found it.

“Y’know a couple hundred years ago you said the same thing to me?”

A small smirk grew on Marceline’s face as she pulled up her guitar. She let herself drift higher into the sky as she prepared herself for playing. She let out a small sigh, ready to sing her feelings to not only the girl she loves but also a piece of glass they just met.

**I know we’ll never grow old together**

The Rock Candy Tunnels - Year ??? (Before the Events of Adventure Time)

_ Marceline was finishing her drawing by putting on the final touches of the wings and sharp teeth. She backed away to admire her work. It was a large bat creature. _

_ She’d transformed into the creature multiple times and it was actually one of her favorite forms. It kind of went with the whole vampire part of her, but it was also a lot scarier like the demon side of her. _

_ “Nice self-portrait.” _

_ She turned to the source of the voice to see Bonnibel Bubblegum, the ruler of the candy kingdom. She had ‘rescued’ the bubblegum girl from another trade meeting and they had been wandering through the crystal tunnels. _

_ At first, Bonnie was angry with the vandalism and interruptions, but as time went on she found herself enjoying it each time. She had even caught herself counting down the minutes until she saw the vampire girl again. Though, she never told her any of this. _

_ “Thanks, this place needed a little dash of greatness.” _

_ “You’re as humble as always.” The girl gave a small laugh to accompany her retort. Marceline gave a grin in return. _

_ She loved hearing Bonnie's laugh, sometimes she'd even do stupid faces just to hear it. Although, due to Bubblegum's nature sometimes she'd only get a concerned look from her or she'd say "What's with that face?", which Marcy would stupidly reply to with "What's with your face?" as a blush crept onto her face. _

_"Hey Bonnie, you wouldn't happen to have your camera on you right now, would you? Bonnie looked up at her, her eyes bore into Marcy's, she was searching her face._

_ "What's your game, Marceline?" _

_ "What? I'm not allowed to take a photo with my friend and my masterpiece?" Marceline facked a shocked sigh as she placed a hand over her heart. "I can't believe you'd think I would have any ill intent. Me. Your friend." _

_ "I wouldn't say it's a masterpiece." She turned towards a small, pink backpack she brought with her and began digging through it. After a few moments, she lifted up a small gray camera and picked herself off of the ground. _

_ "Well, I won't be crediting you when my work is known all across Ooo. Actually, I won't even hang out with you anymore because I'll be hanging out with even more influential people." Marceline smirked, feeling she had won the argument. _

_ "Yeah? Like who? What big 'influential' people will you be chilling with?" Bonnie looked back up at her with an even wider grin. "You may have had a shot if the vampires were still around, but you kind of killed your chance there." _

_ Glob, she was good, she even got in a terrible pun, although she was cheating by using that humongous brain of hers. Marcy would not be able to win this one, but not to fret there would always be next time and boy was she gonna bring her A-game then. _

_ "You got me there Bon, who's more famous than the piece of gum who created a whole kingdom of dumb candy people." Her tone was sarcastic and a little annoyed at her defeat, but she hadn't really thought over what she said before she said it. Thinking it over, it was probably one of the dumbest moments in her life. _

_ Marcy walked over towards her friend, so they could get in position for the picture. She placed herself to the right of Bonnie and left a space in between their heads to show her drawing. _

_ "Exactly, I'm known throughout all of Ooo and I'm on the map. I don't believe you are." _

_ The bubblegum girl was playing it harshly today. Seeing her all riled up and easily beating Marcy, brought a smile to the vampire girl's face. She loved to see her girl fighting back and kicking butt, even if it was her own. _

_ As Bubblegum raised the camera, Marcy slid her arm onto the pink girl's shoulders. Smooth. She wore a large toothy or for better words, fangy grin, while Bonnie concealed her teeth behind a small smile.  _

_ Click. _

**Cause you’ll never grow old to me**

_ The two girls get lost in the photos. They take what seems like millions as they burst into laughter, each click accumulating to a few giggles from the girls. Marcy's drawing was long forgotten. _

_ Click. _

_ Bonnie broke her gaze from the camera and moved her eyes over to the girl beside her, watching in awe at how much fun the vampire girl was having. A blush broke out on her cheeks as she continued to stare. Her eyes then drifted to the other girl's beautiful eyes. They were like a painting of the moon, something the girl watched every night due to her vulnerability in the sun. It was mesmerizing to the bubblegum girl, so much so that she forgot to continue clicking her camera. _

_ Soon, Marcy noticed her staring and turned her gaze to meet her friend's. Her eyes shining even more than before as she worked to read Bonnie's expression. _

_ "What's up, Bon? You like what you see?" A dangerous smirk was present on the vampire's face. _

_ Bonnie snapped out of her trance and in surprise, slamming her finger onto the camera. _

_ Click. _

_ "Oh, It's just that you looked so happy taking pictures and you're not your usual gloomy self," Bubblegum spoke in a soft and quieted tone, scared of the reaction the other girl would have. _

_ "Of course I am. I'm spending time with you." Her words were joined by a warm smile, something Bonnie had never seen on the girl. She'd treasure this moment forever. _

_ Heat rushed into her cheeks and a few small tears ran down her face. Marcy noticed this and jumped into panic mode, she moved her hands to cup Bonnie's cheeks as she worked to wipe away the girl's tears. _

_ "W-why are you crying? Don't cry!" _

_ "I'm just so happy you're my friend..I-I-" _

_ "I get it." Marcy looked at her eyes full of all the emotions PB wanted to speak, she did understand. "I feel the same way." The two girls smiled at each other, taking in each other's features.  _

_ Meanwhile, Bonnie's finger continued to slip, as she hadn't let go of the camera yet. It was odd how she was such a klutz with her finger, but she could still perfectly hold the camera. _

_ Click. _

**You’re the pink in my cheeks**

_ The two girls had been staring at each other for what felt like minutes when their faces began to lean in. They had both been too lost in each other's gaze to notice their closeness until Bonnie's finger slipped again. _

_ Click. _

_ There was a sudden rush of heat to her cheeks when she realized they were so close their noses were almost touching. She tried to calm herself, so she didn't freak out and scream in the other girl's face. Should she do it? Should she go for the kiss? It seemed Marcy was ready to, so she should be too. This was what she wanted. _

_ Bonnie leaned her head in the rest of the way as her lips met Marcy's. An explosion blasted through both of their bodies at the contact. It was this feeling that she couldn't quite describe like she couldn't tell if it was something she enjoyed or hated. This feeling of confusion slightly angered her, but at the same time, she found herself not being able to pull away. _

_ Click. _

**And I’m scared cause that means**

_ Since Bubblegum's eyes were closed she wasn't able to see Marceline internally jump and her eyes bulged in surprise. It was the vampire's turn to realize what was happening and she didn't seem too pleased with it. _

_ After what could be described as the best moments of Bubblegum's life, it all came crashing down. She felt hands pressing against her chest and then she felt a part of her leave, a presence leaving her. Marcy had pushed herself away from the kiss as if she was appalled by it. _

_ Blink. _

**I’m a little bit soft**

_ When Bonnie reopens her eyes she sees nothing but a tunnel and the spot where her friend used to be standing. Her eyes glanced over towards Marcy's drawing, seeing no one was by it, she shifted her gaze. Next, her eyes trailed down to where the other girl had stood, two boot prints had been left in the dust, but no trails were left. She must have used her flight. Damn vampire abilities. _

_ Now that she was alone, she started feeling guilty over her actions. Why did she have to lean in? Why did she have to assume this stuff just because they were close? Why did she have to take the risk? Why did she have to ruin everything? Because surely Marcy wouldn't want to talk to her again and while Bonnie knew she loved the presence of her friend she wasn't sure she wanted to face her either.  _

_ She royally messed this up. _

**But don’t beat yourself up, Bonnie**

_ Meanwhile, Marcy had bolted behind one of the walls in the tunnel, trying to get away from Bonnie as fast as she could. Her body had frozen behind the wall, but her mind kept racing, trying to make sense of everything that was happening, what she was feeling.  _ _ She sat down against the wall and tried to collect herself. _

As she revisited her memories, her face turned shocked. Bonnie had kissed her, she'd actually kissed her. This thought was unnerving to Marceline, as she pushed her hands through her hair, pulling and pushing it around on her head.

_ No, she couldn't love Marcy, she was too much of a monster and too screwed up to deserve love. Bonnie was just messing with her, just trying to get a reaction from her. Bubblegum was royalty, it was already weird she was hanging out with the vampire queen, so why would she want to be with her. _

_ Maybe if she had heard the sobs coming from the other side of the wall, she would have known that this wasn't some sick trick. She would know that Bubblegum really did love her and that she was bursting with pain and guilt alone on the floors of the tunnel. _

**It wasn’t just the sun that I was hiding from**

1 Month Later - The Candy Kingdom

_ Bubblegum sat at the end of a long table, princesses sat in every seat beside her. They all watched as Breakfast Princess started the meeting, everyone except Bubblegum. Her eyes were on the table, her head was down-turned, keeping from all the other princesses' gazes. _

_ it had been weeks since she'd seen the vampire girl. It had been weeks since they'd kissed. At first, she was working to avoid Marceline so she could escape the embarrassment, but as time went on she began to miss the vampire's presence. She missed her humor and her pranks and her singing. She missed everything, even the feeling of their lips together. She felt selfish thinking that, because it was something that had basically ruined their friendship yet Bonnie only longed for it more now. _

_ She hoped they could talk and put this all behind them, but at the same time, it was impossible for her to just forget her feelings for the girl. She didn't know what to do, she just wished she was in more control. Her citizens were made to be naive and easily follow orders, but when it came to the vampire girl she couldn't just give her an order for everything to be back to normal. She wished she could, but even then there'd be no free will and everything would just be one-sided obedience. _

_ "Princess Bubblegum! Bubblegum." _

_ Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted by Breakfast Princess calling her name. She turned her head up to see everyone staring at her. _

_ "What are your thoughts on the situation." _

_ Bubblegum straightened herself and but on her best diplomatic mask. She couldn't think about this now. She had work to do and a kingdom to run. Unfortunately, work never ends so that leaves no time for personal problems or relationships. She didn't have time for any of this. _

**We were messed up kids**

**Who taught ourselves how to live**

2 Weeks After That - Marceline's Bedroom

_ Marceline laid on her bed, her eyes closed in frustration. She opened them and stared up at the dark ceiling. There was a cold sensation biting at her arms and legs. She'd refused to use her blanket to combat the cold because she convinced herself this would help her forget. It would help her forget Bubblegum, her old friend. The entire time she'd been avoiding her friend, she couldn't stop thinking about her. So Marceline worked her hardest to make herself forget. _

_ As hard as she tried she couldn't. She'd never be able to forget someone as amazing as Princess Bubblegum. _

_ Marceline pulled herself up into a sitting position and reached for her guitar. She brought it towards her chest and gave it a little strum. It was out of tune. She played with the pegs until her guitar was back to its normal sound. _

_ She began to strum as her gaze fell to the floor, something small catching her eye. It was barely poking out from under the bed, glancing at it, Marceline got up to look at it. She placed her guitar onto her bed and reached for the paper. When she grabbed it she froze. It was a picture of her and Bubblegum. It was an old photo from before they had even become friends. Bonnie wore a stern expression while Marcy held a large grin, her arm hung around the princesses' shoulders. _

_ Looking at the picture she felt a warmth that she hadn't felt since that day in the rocky candy mines. It was so welcoming and wonderful Marceline found herself humming slightly. _

_ No, she couldn't feel this way. She couldn't put herself out there to get hurt again like she always did. It was too much for her to go through again. Knowing this and looking down at the photo only hurt more. _

_ Her fingers turned sharp and her hands became large. She tore through the photo, throwing it onto the ground in shreds. _

**I’m still scared that I’m not good enough**

_ Marcy reached back for her guitar after sweeping up the shreds of paper and throwing them away. Pulling the instrument closer to her she let out a sigh and started strumming once again. This time there was nothing to distract her as she sang her feelings, unfiltered by any facade she tried to put up or any way she told herself to feel. _

_ Everyone has their own ways of letting out their emotions. For some, it's crying or going into a destructive rage, but for Marceline, it's her music. She doesn't need to think about anything but her voice and her strumming and it helps her break down her barriers for just a moment, so she could be vulnerable. So she could manage her explosions. _

**Always felt like a monster**

**Long before I was bit**

**Only seen as a monster**

**Let’s just say I’m used to it**

_ Marcy reached a quick break in the instrumental for a moment, long enough for her to reach toward her scar. She'd been scary before as just a half-demon, but when she was bit, she was turned into the ultimate monster. Something everyone was scared of. Everyone except for Bubblegum. She was never afraid of anyone, or at least that's what she made it seem like. _

_ When Marcy had first met P.B. she remained stoic no matter how close the vampire got to her or how far she got under her skin. She would even fight back against her sarcasm. It was not only impressive, but it brought Marceline this freeing feeling. She had been able to get over everyone's comments after a while, although she couldn't say she still didn't take them to heart. It was so much better that she'd found someone who wasn't scared of her. Someone who didn't constantly remind her how much of a monster she was. _

_ If only everyone else could have seen then what Bubblegum saw in her. Then, maybe she wouldn't have been feeling this way now. Maybe she'd feel capable of love and being loved. _

_ Marceline shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her for just one moment? _

**I grew tough cause love, it only hurt me back**

Near The Glass Kingdom - Year: Future

Marcy's throat stung at the words she let out. It was true what she sang, but it still felt like a dumb excuse she'd made up for being scared. Everyone she'd ever cared for left her or was terrible to her. Her mom left her too soon. Her dad was an absolute jerk who just wanted her to be like him. Simon had left her. This was all as a child, not to mention the people who ran from her whenever she asked for their help or she even got close to them.

Then there was Tom and the humans, she was able to find a family in them, they were evasive at first but after realizing she wasn't any harm she became a part of their family. She even found a little sister in Jo. She was happy again until the vamps attacked and everything changed. The humans had left her.

Eventually, there was also Ash, who never cared about her. He just used her and her emotional trauma to get powerful magic. Everyone she had known and trusted left her or betrayed her. It was always her getting hurt by anyone who passed into her life. She had grown tired of it until she met Bubblegum.

**But lovin you is a good problem to have**

Even when she tried to forget Bonnie, the girl plagued her mind. Marcy thought about that day a lot, especially recently. She had gone through so much more growth and realized more about trusting people. You should be careful with who you let into your heart, but if you don't open it at all then you're only pushing them away from being what you've always wanted. But she also wasn't the only one who needed to learn some lessons, Bubblegum had had her own stuff she needed to get through back then. So it was probably for the better that nothing happened between them. Although, it still didn't stop Marcy from feeling guilty whenever she thought back to it.

As time had gone on, she'd opened her heart more and more and realized the feelings she'd had all those years ago. Feelings she'd never really let herself understand nor let out. She remembered after the Gum War she'd felt so good at letting everything out, but then here she was again singing this song because she still struggled to let people in completely. Even the people she loved with all of her life. Maybe she hadn't really learned anything throughout those years.

**And I’m used to that**

**But I could get used to this**

Marcy could feel her body floating lower as she continued to progress through the song. She kept her eyes shut as long as she could, not wanting to risk a glance at Bubblegum's face. She feared that if she even so much as blinked in her direction she would completely break down and that definitely would not have helped right now. 

**Yeah, I’m used to that**

**But I could get used to this**

Unable to hold her eyes shut any longer, Marcy shifts her gaze to the now visible moon, shining brightly into her face and lighting her up with a firm glow. Even though the light burned her eyes she tried to keep it in sight for as long as she could, switching to looking at the Glass Kingdom when she could no longer bear the burns.

The beautiful crystal-like structures glowed with the light of the moon bouncing off of it. She could make out the castle amidst the other buildings because it was far taller than them. The kingdom looked so fragile in the morning, fighting against the sun, but in the moonlight, it looked like an impenetrable fortress. How could something so fragile look so strong?

**I know we’ll never grow old together**

**Cause you’ll never grow old to me**

Glassboy watched the vampire from his small rock where he had taken a seat. He looked on in awe as she sang out her emotions with such grace, yet her voice was taken over by guilt and sadness as she sang.

He had an urge to look over at Bubblegum to see her reaction, but he decided against it, not wanting to take from his experience or hers. This still wasn't really his business so all he should do was sit and enjoy the beautiful show the vampire girl was giving out for the girl she loved.

**You’re the pink in my cheeks**

**And I’m scared cause that means**

Marcy had made it to the ground and she'd also moved her gaze to her feet. She shouldn't have been scared of Bubblegum's reaction. She'd faced so much worse than this. This should have been easy.

She looked over to Glassboy, it was weird how it was easier to look at a stranger she'd just bore her soul to than someone she'd known for years. He gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed a few words to her.

_ It's okay. Emotions can be hard and confusing. _

**I’m a little bit soft**

His silent words encouraged her, so she built up all the courage she had in her body and picked her head up to look Bonnie in the eyes. She almost yells in surprise when she spots the tear rolling down her cheeks. The girl looked as if she'd been crying since the start of the song, but she remained silent so she didn't interrupt the song. Marcy felt bad for not noticing sooner as she approached the girl she loves.

**You’re the pink in my cheeks**

Marcy drops her guitar but continues to sing as she cups Bonnie's face. Her thumbs dance across the girl's face as she works to wipe all of her tears away. 

**And I love that it means**

**I’m a little bit soft**

Marcy is looking right into Bonnie's eyes as she begins singing the final lines. She’s not gonna run from her feelings now, she's gonna let herself feel and open up.

**I’m a little bit ... soft**

When Marcy finishes the song, they stare into each other's eyes. Having their own little conversation, one they didn't need anyone other than them to know and Glassboy understood this. He watched the small stares and eventually decided on doing something else to give them their privacy. They deserved it. He decided on turning his attention to a small bug that had emerged from the base of the rock he was on.

After long moments of talking with their eyes, Bonnie moved forward and hugged Marcy tight. The vampire could notice slight hesitancy before she had moved forward. She must still have worries from their past. Marceline hugged back, taking in the feeling of the girl in her arms.

When they moved back from each other she could still sense fear in Bonnie being so close to her. She placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, I'm not gonna leave and hurt you like last time, so there's no need to be scared of me." Bonnie stumbled back in surprise, catching herself.

"I-I'm not scared of you, Marcy. I just don't want to do anything that could push you away like all those years ago...I don't want to make the same mistake." Her voice was on the verge of breaking as she brought the past memories back up.

"Wait, is that how you feel?" Bonnie gave her a slight nod. The vampire placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, though Bonnie's eyes were trained on the ground. "Listen to me, you did nothing wrong and you know there's no way you could ever push me away."

Bonnie looked up at her, eyes glimmering with tears threatening to run again. "Really?"

"Of course, I mean who else would be able to put up with you for eternity or keep you in line when you go too far."

Bonnie let out a soft giggle, making Marceline's heart melt as she looked on in complete awe. "I love you."

The words had accidentally slipped out of her mouth. The thing she'd been so scared to say, something she'd cut herself off from saying, was now something so easy. The word used to be this big weight over her heart, but now it just felt like an everyday thing, which now she wouldn't mind if it was. It had felt so good to say. It was like a warm feeling cloaked over her heart, protecting her from anything else because nothing could make her feel any better than this sensation.

"I love you too, Marcy." This time Bonnie had cupped Marcy's cheeks except she didn't move. She planned to just stare into those eyes for as long as she could. Marceline had other plans though. She dove forward and pressed her lips against Bubblegum's. 

She knew Bonnie was still cautious of pushing things, scared to take a push in their relationship, so the vampire reassured her. She showed her that she wasn't lying about how she felt and she wasn't gonna hide from it or from her ever again.

The kiss was short, but the most amazing feeling Marcy had felt. Their first kiss she was scared and she wasn't ready, but now she'd worked to savor every second of it, basking in the warmth she felt from the other girl.

They both turned toward Glassboy still watching the little bug. Marcy approached him with a grin plastered onto her face. "Thanks for all the help today little dude." She raised her hand for a high five which he gratefully accepted.

"It feels good to help people." Both girls looked at each, other knowing looks on their faces. He really was like someone they knew. 

With all of them in higher spirits, they continued towards the glass kingdom. Bonnie and Marcy holding each other’s hand as they walked, Glassboy entertaining them with one of his favorite stories. This was a day to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's the end I have to ask, is the title weird? I thought it was a genius idea at first, but now I'm doubting myself. Also, ya know, if you enjoyed the fic, but right now I care more about the title. So please feel free to criticize my creativity, especially the title. Also fun fact, I was gonna turn this into an animation until I realized I have no artistic talent xD So here it is adapted into a fic...it was actually really nice having the outline for the animation to write off of. 10/10 would recommend actually outlining your work before writing it :P
> 
> Now that I've ranted in my notes section, I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
